Meilleurs amis pour toujours (ou presque)
by SMPJubub04
Summary: Annabeth a 17 ans et habite à New York, cette année, elle entre dans un nouveau lycée Goode High School depuis que son meilleur ami Percy Jackson a incendié l'ancien. Elle raconte son histoire ainsi que celle de ses amis Thalia, Jason, Piper et bien sûr Percy depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tous les personnages sont mortels.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je m'excuse car j'ai quelques problèmes d'informatique donc l'histoire a été supprimée puis republiée puis resupprimée etc… Donc voilà tout est dit, il ne vous reste plus qu'à profiter…**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Ça y est, j'y suis! Après trois moi partie en Grèce avec ma mère et déjà de retour ! Je ne suis pas mécontente de revenir, loin de là je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mes amis mais... il faut reprendre les cours et cette année, c'est ma dernière année au lycée, l'année du diplôme et je commence bien étant donné que je viens de rater plus d'un mois de cours.

Donc, me voilà, lundi matin, plantée devant mon nouveau lycée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je parle de nouveau lycée alors que je suis en dernière année et que je reviens à New York, la ville ou j'ai grandi et que je n'ai pratiquement jamais quittée ?

Et bien la raison est que l'an dernier, un imbécile fini à réussi à incendier la salle de musique et le gymnase sans faire exprès (certains sont moins habile de leurs dix doigts que le commun des mortels ne jugez pas trop vite) et que le lycée en a profité si l'on peut dire pour refaire l'ensemble des infrastructures !

Il ne resterait donc plus qu'aux 846 lycéens et à leur famille de trouver un nouvel établissement, en deux mois, qui plus est en période de vacances scolaires alors que tout le personnel est parti se faire bronzer la saucisse sous le soleil des cocotiers! Le rêve non... Nous avons finalement réussi, ma mère et moi, à trouver un lycée avec une réputation convenable, un programme satisfaisant et relativement proche de la maison, Goode High School.

L'imbécile fini dont je vous parlais plus tôt n'est autre que mon meilleur ami Percy Jackson. Laissez-moi vous le présenter. Tout d'abord ses cheveux sont noir d'ébène et très indisciplinés, sérieusement, ils n'ont surement jamais été en contact direct avec un peigne, ils lui donnent l'air un peu Bad boy, (ou on dirait qu'il sort du lit, au choix mais Bad boy ça donne l'air plus cool). Ils sont aussi doux et soyeux. Ses oreilles sont petites, pas minuscules ou naines mais assez petites pour être mignonnes, aussi mignonnes que peuvent être des oreilles. Il a la mâchoire carrée, forte et bien définie, quand il mastique quelque chose ou même quelques fois lorsqu'il parle, ces muscles là ce contractent et on peut les voir bouger comme un mécanisme. Quand il sourit, on peut voir apparaitre sur chaque joue une charmante petite fossette, ses pommettes remontent et le coin de ses yeux se plisse. Ses sourcils noirs peuvent vous intimider en jetant une ombre sur ses yeux quand il vous jette un regard noir ou quand il vous regarde profondément mais le rendent incroyablement facile à lire car ils reflètent à merveille ses sentiments. Son nez est droit, ni trop petit ni trop grand. Ses yeux sont magnifiques (oui j'ai un faible pour les beaux yeux), un mélange entre des taches vert émeraude, bleu glacier et marron noisette le vert dominant, ils s'allument presque lorsqu'il est enthousiaste. Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, parce qu'en plus d'avoir une gueule d'ange, monsieur a un corps de dieu (oui je sais, ça fait très divin comme mélange mais croyez-moi, je n'exagère pas). Il est mince et musclé, il a les pectoraux bombés, les abdos sculptés, les muscles des bras définis avec les veines qui ressortent et le "v" aux hanches qui se poursuit jusque dans ses boxers. Il est bronzé, grand, environ 1m85 (même si je tiens à préciser que je mesure 1m77 et qu'en mettant des talons, même si ç'est rare, je le dépasse, pas de quoi se vanter donc. Oui oui, c'est bien de la jalousie, je me foutais de sa gueule quand on était petits parce que je le dépassais et du coup, maintenant, il en profite pour se venger, je déteste son air supérieur quand il se moque de ma taille).

Il est beau et il le sait, c'est une sorte de playboy, des relations qui durent rarement plus de quelques semaines et il enchaine les coups d'un soir. C'est aussi un gros fêtard il sort presque tous les week-ends et me traîne parfois avec lui en me disant que si je ne m'amuse pas je vais finir aussi sèche et ennuyeuse que les pages des livres que je m'obstine à lire et apprendre. Il se prend des cuites monumentales et quand il est ivre fait n'importe quoi : un jour, il s'est introduit dans un zoo pour "adopter" un pingouin, en partant avec l'animal en laisse, il a tenté d'inviter la gardienne de 74 ans à boire un verre, celle-ci, outrée, a appelé la police et il a vomi sur l'agent. Il a fini en cellule de dégrisement et devinez qui a été appelée à 3h26 du matin pour venir le chercher... Mais ce n'est pas tout, cette fois-là, quand je l'ai ramené chez lui, il s'est trompé d'appartement et est entré chez sa voisine de palier qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque en se réveillant le matin et en trouvant à côté d'elle un garçon de 17 ans à moitié déshabillé en costume de lapin rose. En principe il ne fume que lorsqu'il est stressé ou préoccupé ou ce genre de choses, mais en principe hein...

C'est un garçon de populaire auprès de tout le monde, même les plus jeunes le connaissent et l'admirent. Il doit surement sa popularité au fait qu'il soit capitaine de l'équipe de natation qui rafle tous les prix et qui a vu le nombre de spectateurs décupler lors des rencontres (notamment la gente féminine) depuis qu'il est entré dans l'équipe, mais aussi qu'il soit le meneur de l'équipe de basket et le quarterback star de l'équipe de football détrônant ainsi Luke Castellan, mon ex petit ami (mais c'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai plus tard).

Mais tout n'est pas aussi beau que ça en a l'air. En effet, il a connu une enfance difficile. C'est comme on pourrait dire un mec torturé et on peut parfois voir dans son regard une sorte de tristesse mal dissimulée et c'est d'après ce que j'ai compris ce regard de chien battu qui attire toutes ces filles, le physique, la personnalité et le prestige d'être sorti ou d'avoir couché avec lui (même si la moitié des New-Yorkaises peut s'en vanter) ça doit y jouer aussi bien entendu. Ses parents se sont rencontrés sur la plage de Montauk mais son père a disparu peu avant sa naissance et sa mère a donné de vagues détails sans jamais vraiment répondre à ses questions. Quand Percy avait 5 ans, sa mère s'est mariée avec un espèce de gros porc, alcoolique, fumeur accro aux jeux notamment au poker, violent qui avait l'habitude de passer ses nerfs sur Percy et Sally. Quand il a eu 12 ans, avec sa mère, ils ont enfin eu le courage de le mettre dehors.

Deux ans plus tard, Sally a rencontré un professeur d'anglais nommé Paul Blofis, au début, Percy a un peu de mal avec lui en particulier du fait qu'il soit aussi SON professeur d'anglais au lycée, mais maintenant, a 17 ans, il le considère à peu près comme son père surtout maintenant que Sally et Paul ont une fille nommée Lola qui a aujourd'hui 3ans et demie et pour qui son frère est un véritable héros. Quand il est là, ses parents passent inaperçus et ne peuvent rien obtenir d'elle.

La famille de Paul (enfin, surtout sa mère parce que son père se laisse mener à la baguette et ne parle pratiquement pas) est très religieuse et les pratiques de Percy ne lui conviennent pas. En effet, selon elle, on devrait attendre le mariage avant de coucher avec quelqu'un alors coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait même pas juste pour le plaisir ! Ô grand Dieu sacrilège! Outre sa colère lorsqu'il se fait griller avec une fille dans sa chambre ou ailleurs d'ailleurs ou lorsqu'une fille essaye de filer en douce de l'appartement discrètement après avoir passé la nuit avec lui, le pire c'est que sa petite fille chérie (dont elle a la garde depuis la mort de ses parents) s'intéresse de manière très poussée à lui et qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. En effet, les regards qu'elle lui jette sont de plus en plus insistants. Une semaine d'été qu'il passait avec moi chez lui, j'ai fait part de mon opinion à Percy, comme quoi elle pourrait être attirée par lui mais il ne m'a pas cru. Je lui ai donc dit de faire le test. Il s'est donc baladé toute la semaine torse nu, seulement dans un bermuda en laissant voir l'élastique de son boxer, en lui passant le bras autour de l'épaule, en lui lançant quelques clins d'œil, des sourires en coin et en s'approchant bien plus près que nécessaire d'elle. Résultat des courses, une fille d'une quinzaine d'année ou peut-être plus, en pleine crise d'hyperventilation, la température corporelle relativement élevée même pour une semaine d'été, le teint rouge, sans cesse déglutissant et les pupilles dilatées tout en lançant des regards envieux vers la piscine lorsque nous nous y baignions et une grand-mère folle de rage à bouts de nerfs prête à commettre un violent homicide prémédité, et tout cela pendant une semaine entière.

De plus, une fois que certains de nos amis et moi étions chez lui pour passer un Week-end, les garçons étaient partis chercher des bières dans le dos de la mère de Paul et il ne restait plus que les filles dans la chambre, les autres parlaient de Percy et c'est quand elles sont passées devant la porte de la chambre qu'une de mes amies à sorti que Percy était le meilleur coup qu'elle ait jamais eu au lit et qu'une autre lui avait répondu qu'il avait même couché avec sa tante Vanessa, une autre s'est empressé de répondre qu'il embrassait comme un dieu qu'il lui avait fait des choses que personne ne lui avait fait avant et que ça avait été la meilleure nuit de sa vie et que maintenant elle s'ennuie avec son petit ami car je cite "quand on a goûté au foie gras, on ne se satisfait plus du pâté", elles ont rajouté que de traîner avec lui n'était pas embarrassant, c'était juste pour s'amuser et que de toute façon ils étaient bourrés donc ça ne compte pas, je me suis empressée de couper court à la conversation en disant que je n'avais pas envie de connaître les détails croustillants de mon meilleur ami quand il fait ses petites affaires. Elles ne l'ont plus jamais regardé de la même façon.

Au contraire, le père de Paul adore Percy, il suit le sport et discute de matches ou de joueurs et même des « exploits » de Percy avec lui, le trouve drôle et lui dit qu'il a raison d'en profiter pendant qu'il est encore jeune.

Mais j'y pense, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Annabeth Chase, j'ai 17 ans et je suis passionnée d'architecture, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ma mère m'a emmenée en Grèce, pour voir tous les monuments que je rêvais de visiter. J'aimerais moi aussi construire quelque chose d'éternel, envie sûrement due au fait que je ne qualifierais pas mon enfance et même ma vie de stable.

Mon père et ma mère se sont rencontrés à l'université lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, je suis arrivée 9 mois plus tard. On peut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment voulue parce que le jour suivant son accouchement, elle m'a déposé sur le perron de la porte d'entrée de chez mon père, qui est ensuite parti me ramener chez ma mère ils se sont ensuite expliqués et ont décidé de s'installer ensemble et de m'élever ensemble.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Mon père n'arrivait pas à garder sa braguette fermée et, le lendemain de mes 7 ans ça a été la fois de trop, il avait mis une de ses jeunes collègues enceinte, de jumeaux en plus! Ma mère a pété un câble, elle a demandé le divorce et s'est installée quelques rues plus loin dans un somptueux appartement qu'elle a elle-même conçu, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que son départ était préparé et qu'elle attendait juste la fin des travaux.

Je passe aujourd'hui 2 semaines chez l'un 2 semaines chez l'autre. Mon père s'est remarié avec cette femme et nous vivons tous les 5, mon père Frédérik, ma "belle-mère", mes demi-frères Matthew et Bobby et moi dans une petite maison près de celle de Percy. Ma famille connaît la sienne depuis maintenant plus de 9 ans. Mes frères adorent Percy et cela se comprend, quand il était petit il a fait les 400 coups et il leur transmet son savoir, parfois à mon détriment comme la fois où je me suis retrouvée à me brosser les dents avec de la mousse à raser mais c'est une longue histoire. Ma belle-mère aime aussi beaucoup Percy.

Mais je m'égare revenons à moi, je suis relativement intelligente, je suis la première de ma classe, j'aime beaucoup la lecture, j'apprécie à peu près tous les genres de livre. Je suis assez populaire même si je dois reconnaître qu'être la meilleure amie de Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace ( que je vous présenterais plus tard ) et l'ex petite amie de Luke Castellan est un bon ascenseur social. Même si je n'y attache pas vraiment d'importance et que je ne me considère pas comme belle, j'ai été élue l'an dernier reine du lycée avec Percy comme roi, Luke à fait une de ces crises de jalousie ce jour-là! Trop marrant... Je suis assez grande, 1m77, blonde aux yeux gris (avouez, vous vous attendiez à bleus hein...), cheveux bouclés (comme une princesse dirait Percy), mince mais assez musclée pour ne pas avoir une carrure fragile mais pas du style bodybuildeuse non plus, même si, et j'en suis fière, j'ai des abdos! J'ai un teint Californien avec ma peau bronzée. Je peux être susceptible, sarcastique, nerveuse, impulsive, orgueilleuse, mauvaise perdante et de mauvaise foi mais je suis la plupart du temps sympathique, joviale, souriante et drôle.

Ma meilleure amie, Thalia Grace, a les yeux bleu électrique, les cheveux noirs d'ébène (comme Percy, normal ils sont cousins) même si elle s'est fait teindre la frange en bleu, elle plafonne à 1m60 comme si elle avait arrêté de grandir à 13 ans, on adore la charrier là-dessus d'ailleurs. Elle porte toujours du noir et une veste en cuir. C'est une râleuse dans l'âme mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes entrés en maternelle.

Je m'entends relativement bien avec tout le monde je pourrais qualifier presque tout le monde d'ami mais je n'ai qu'une poignée d'amis très proches auxquels je peux me confier. Nous passons presque tout notre temps ensemble même en dehors des cours. Ce groupe est composé de Percy, même s'il traîne souvent avec ses amis des différentes équipes de sport au bahut et est constamment entouré de filles... comment dire sans être vulgaire, enfin bon vous comprenez...(non, je ne suis pas jalouse...)

Il y a aussi Thalia, quand elle daigne venir en cours, Léo Valdez, un latino hyperactif et original, bricolo dans l'âme, il a souvent des tournevis, des clous ou des boulons dans ses poches et est capable de fabriquer presque tout. Nous avons tous plus ou moins un problème de parents, lui n'a jamais connu son père et sa mère est morte quand il avait 8ans dans l'incendie de son garage (elle était mécanicienne) et vit aujourd'hui chez sa tante qui le prend pour un "diablo" comme elle l'appelle, elle a accepté de le prendre en charge en mémoire de sa sœur mais ne l'apprécie pas du tout. Léo à un penchant très prononcé pour la pyrotechnie.

Notre groupe compte aussi dans ces rangs Piper, la meilleure amie de Léo, elle est magnifique sans même essayer et à une voix si envoûtante que si elle vous demandait de vous jeter sous un train vous le feriez sans hésiter, elle est aussi capitaine de l'équipe de soccer son père est un célèbre acteur, Tristan McLean, mais il n'est jamais à la maison et sa mère présente une émission People a succès, elle a donc été plongée dès son enfance sous les feux des projecteurs et à cause de l'absence de ses parents, elle a pratiquement été élevée par la gouvernante.

Mais il y a aussi Jason, son petit ami, c'est une sorte de golden boy, des bonnes notes, bon en sport et coéquipier de Percy dans l'équipe de football, populaire mais qui respecte toujours les règles, il joue un peu le rôle du père auprès de nous en nous évitant de faire n'importe quoi, il nous a souvent évité de gros ennuis. En bref, c'est le fils parfait dont tous les parents rêvent. C'est le frère de Thalia, leur père est commercial et obnubilé par l'argent et coureur de jupons, leur mère était une actrice ratée qui a fini alcoolique et toxico, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, elle conduisait avec près de 4 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang, et leur belle mère et psychopathe et paranoïaque en ce qui concerne les relations de son mari avec d'autres femmes, en même temps on la comprend, je n'emploierais pas le mot fidèle pour qualifier Zeus.

Et enfin, il y a Malcolm, mon demi-frère du côté de ma mère (c'est compliqué!) un petit génie blond aux yeux bleus, lui, rêve de devenir avocat et Nico et Will, ils sont ensemble mais complètement opposés, Will est blond aux yeux bleus, bronzé et respire la joie de vivre tandis que Nico à les cheveux et yeux noirs, le teint pâle et constamment de mauvaise humeur et sarcastique (comme moi en pire), ils se complètent en quelque sorte. Mais, avant de vous raconter le présent, je dois d'abord vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie, enfin, celle de Percy et moi et de nos amis surtout...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Annabeth et Percy ont 3 ans :

Je vais donc vous résumer ma première année de maternelle en quelques mots : je ne vais pas vous raconter les détails de ma conception, vous savez tous comment ça marche, ni ma vie de bébé parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel, vous savez tous ce qu'est un bébé, ça pleure, ça mange, ça dort et ça remplit sa couche, rien de sensationnel donc, vous savez aussi à quel point mes parents se sont battu pour la garde de leur fille chérie ! Enfin pour ne pas l'avoir hein… Mais, ils se sont finalement résignés à m'élever, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de toute façon. Jusqu'à l'âge de 3 ans, j'ai eu une enfance relativement normale excepté le fait que mon père trompait ma mère (même si je ne l'ai appris que plus tard) et qu'elle travaillait tout le temps donc n'était jamais à la maison.

Mais même s'il s'est comporté comme un salaud avec ma mère, on ne peut pas reprocher à mon père d'avoir été un mauvais père avec moi. C'était lui qui m'achetait mes vêtements, qui me coiffait, qui m'amenait me promener au parc, c'était toujours lui qui m'accompagnait à l'école et qui venait me chercher à la fin et qui me réconfortait quand j'étais triste... C'était un bon père jusqu'à l'incident jumeaux, si vous voyez de quoi je parle, mais je vous raconterais ça après.

Les choses ont commencé à devenir intéressantes quand j'ai eu 3 ans, quand je suis entrée en maternelle donc. Lors de mon premier mois à l'école primaire, j'ai réalisé le score impressionnant de : 4 phalanges des orteils brisées, 2 arcades sourcilières ouvertes, 1 jambe cassé, 1 cloison nasale déchirée et 1 radius fissuré (les phalanges ainsi que les arcades en collaboration avec Percy et Thalia) sur d'autres enfant de mon école… c'est sûrement pour cela que j'ai été renvoyé de cette même école en ce même mois…et Percy et Thalia aussi… Ben quoi, mon père m'a toujours dit de frapper la première ! Et pour ma défense, déjà les os des enfants sont fragiles et de toute façon, ils l'avaient cherché !

Je jouais au football à la récréation avec quelques autres élèves, un certain Tom, qui arborait fièrement son maillot du Barça au nom de Ronaldinho à l'époque, n'arrêtait pas de se vanter d'être le meilleur au foot alors qu'il n'avait marqué qu'un seul but, et encore face à une petite fille qui avait peur du ballon et qui s'est jetée par terre à l'arrivée de celui-ci vers les cages, et en plus il en avait manqué une bonne douzaine au cours de la partie. Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à m'agacer et dès qu'il a commencé à courir avec la balle, je me suis jetée à terre et l'ai taclé en visant bien évidemment sa jambe même si, officiellement, il s'agissait d'un accident regrettable. Résultat des courses, un trajet en camion de pompiers, une double fracture du tibia-péroné, deux jours d'hospitalisation, un plâtre pendant un mois et demi et le petit Tom qui arrête le foot pour se mettre au ping-pong, c'est moins violent ! Mais au moins, il l'a bouclé pendant quelques temps.

Quand j'avais 3 ans, je portais des lunettes, évidemment, ayant été gâtée par la nature, j'étais astigmate de l'œil gauche et hypermétrope de l'œil droit et en plus, j'étais dyslexique ! Cette petite peste de Ashley se moquait donc continuellement de moi. Elle me traitait de binoclarde et me bousculait à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait. Mais malheureusement pour elle, sa mère n'était pas ponctuelle, elle arrivait tous les jours en retard, d'au moins 10 minutes. Mais un matin elle était là un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, toujours en retard, mais plus tôt que d'habitude. La cloche venait à peine de sonner et la maîtresse nous avait demandé de rentrer. Les élèves entraient donc dans la salle au fur et à mesure mais moi, je l'avais vu qui courrait depuis sa voiture pour tenter d'arriver en classe avant que la porte ne se ferme. J'ai donc laissé tous mes camarades passer, puis j'ai attendu sur le pas de la porte. Je l'ai vu courir tout en franchissant le portail, tout en passant devant le toboggan et la balançoire… Je lui ai donc fait un grand sourire et un signe de la main comme pour lui dire « dépêche-toi, je t'attends » j'ai saisi la poignée de la porte et me suis décalée comme pour lui laisser le passage, mais arrivée à 1 mètre de la porte…BAM ! j'ai brusquement fermé la porte et elle y est rentrée dedans ! Ah Ah Ah ! Trop drôle ! Elle s'est donc déchiré la cloison nasale et a par la même occasion fissuré la vitre de la porte. Elle pissait le sang on aurait dit qu'on avait ouvert un robinet ! J'en rigole encore !

Vous me prenez maintenant pour une psychopathe acharnée mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas fait que blesser physiquement de jeunes petits enfants pendant ma première année de maternelle, non j'ai aussi acquis un vocabulaire très riche, j'ai appris à lire, à écrire mon nom et quelques autres mots, à compter jusqu'à 100, (oui, j'étais déjà l'intello de service à 3 ans) mais aussi à me défendre autrement que par la violence… par la destruction psychologique de mes adversaires. Prenons comme exemple la petite Nancy.

Chaque école à son petit tyran de service, parfois, il y en a même plusieurs. Chez nous c'était la petite Nancy et devinez sa cible principale… perdu ! Et non ce n'était pas moi, c'était Percy. Au début, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup mais il était toujours gentil avec moi, même s'il était timide et qu'il osait à peine me regarder dans les yeux et me parler. Puis, on a commencé à s'assoir ensemble sur un banc sous le chêne de la cour de récréation pour la récré de 16h, puis à partager nos goûters, on se racontait des blagues et quand on avait fini de manger, on jouait ensemble, c'était notre petit rituel, et ça nous allait.

Nancy bousculait Percy, se moquait de lui, l'humiliait… La première fois, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai serré les dents et les poings en me retenant de me jeter sur elle car elle était bien plus grande et bien plus forte que moi, la deuxième fois, je n'étais pas là, j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste et c'est mon amie Rose qui me l'avait raconté, la troisième fois par contre, j'étais là et prête à réagir, en effet, j'avais remarqué que même si elle était grande et costaud, Nancy était con comme un pot de chambre, sérieux à la place de sa mère pour l'accouchement, j'aurais jeté le bébé à la poubelle et j'aurais tenté d'élever le placenta.

Elle était en train de se moquer ouvertement de Percy qui regardait ses pieds et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts tandis que les autres élèves formaient un cercle et observaient consciencieusement. Je me suis avancée et je me suis placée à côté de Percy, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne tandis que Nancy, qui clignait des yeux et secouait la tête en parlant, ne m'avait même pas encore remarquée.

-Moi je suis une princesse, j'aime les licornes et les paillettes et plus tard je me marierai avec un prince, toi Percy, tu es idiot, et tu vas vivre sous un pont et peut être que si t'a de la chance un te feras écraser par un bus, disait-elle. Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, a-t-elle fait en me remarquant finalement.

-Ecoute euh Sandy là…

-Moi c'est Nancy pas Sandy, fit-elle en me coupant la parole

-C'est pareil, donc écoute toi là, déjà t'es pas une princesse parce que premièrement une princesse à 4 ans ça pèse pas 67 kilos, j'ai regardé tous les Disney j'ai jamais vu ça. Et puis de toute façon t'es rousse, alors que tu sais poil de carotte, à part la sauvage là comment elle s'appelle… ah oui, Rebelle ben y'en a pas de princesse rousse elles sont toutes blondes, mesurent 1m80 et sont taillées comme des mannequins ce qui n'est évidemment pas ton cas... Ensuite tu es grasse… euh pardon grâcieuse comme une boîte de thon, t'as les cheveux gras, de l'exéma, on dirait une otarie qu'a chopé la myxomatose ! En plus, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à porter des leggins à imprimé léopard, tu pèses plus lourd que l'animal en question ! T'a qu'a en mettre avec des écailles ça fera thon sur ton !

-Mais…mais…mais… bafouillait-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Ensuite bien évidemment que tu ne te marieras pas avec un prince, tu feras comme tout le monde tu te marieras avec un guignol en jogging qui passera son samedi après-midi à regarder du foot à la télé en se grattant les noix de cajou, en buvant des litres de bière et en mangeant la pizza pas fraîche de la veille tout en insultant l'arbitre parce que bien évidemment il n'y a pas hors-jeu ! Et toi ma petite Macy…

-C'est toujours Nancy mon prénom, m'interrompit-elle encore un fois en tentant de faire bonne figure même si on entendait des sanglots dans sa voix.

-Oui ben c'est pareil, donc je disais que toi tu finiras caissière chez super U et que tu te trimballeras en 206 parce que t'auras pas l'argent de t'acheter un carrosse-citrouille comme chez cendrillon, c'est la vie Nancy, mais ne t'inquiètes pas car la vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat… ça dure moins longtemps chez les gros !

Et tandis que ses larmes commençaient à couler, je me préparais à l'achever.

-Et puis pour te finir, euh pardon, pour en finir ma chérie, tu peux pas devenir princesse sans quelques travaux de gros-œuvre et de débroussaillage, parce tu as regardé tes sourcils, t'a un paillasson de chaque côté ! S'il n'y a pas l'intervention rapide d'une pince à épiler, ils vont finir par se rejoindre et en même temps envahir ton front. Mais voit le bon côté des choses Tracy, au moins t'as pas froid aux yeux hein !

Puis Nancy partit se réfugier dans les toilettes, sans même me corriger alors que j'écorchais son nom, afin d'évacuer toutes les larmes de son corps, puis ne revint jamais dans cette école, encore traumatisée par notre rencontre…

A partir de ce moment, Percy et moi sommes devenus meilleurs amis, nous faisions tout ensemble : on passait nos récrés à jouer tous les deux, on mangeait ensemble à la cantine, on était à côté en cours, et même le soir et les week-ends on les passait ensemble. Mon père nous avait même construit une cabane en haut du chêne dans notre jardin et on y passait des après-midis entiers, on y dormait même parfois. On jouait aussi chez lui dans sa piscine tandis que sa mère nous préparait des crêpes bleues, vous vous demandez pourquoi de la nourriture bleue, et bien parce que l'ancien beau-père de Percy affirmait que la nourriture bleue n'existait pas, alors depuis sa mère à coloré tous ses petits plats en bleu pour l'emmerder, et même quand il est parti elle a continué, c'était leur truc à tous les deux. On ne supportait même plus d'être séparés donc on partait en vacances ensemble. Une fois il partait avec moi et mes parents chez le frère de mon père pour des vacances à la campagne au Texas, où il possède un ranch. Et l'autre fois je partais avec sa mère et lui à Montauk dans la maison de plage que Sally Jackson a hérité de ses parents.

A Montauk, les voisins de la maison de plage de Sally avaient une petite fille de 7 ans. Percy et moi adorions construire des châteaux de sable et elle, ben elle adorait les détruire. Alors une fois, nous nous sommes levés à l'aube et nous avons piqué un piquet en ferraille dans le cabanon du jardinier des voisins, nous l'avons planté dans le sable de façon à ce que 50cm dépassent puis nous avons construit une magnifique tour autour de celui-ci avec même un petit drapeau sur le toit, puis nous sommes partis nous cacher derrière un buisson et nous avons attendu, pas très longtemps puisqu'elle était sortie de chez elle dès qu'elle nous a vu partir. Elle a regardé aux environs s'il n'y avait personne et a donné un grand coup de pied dans la tour… et dans le piquet. Elle s'est cassé les phalanges de 4 de ses orteils, le petit doigt a été épargné. Elle n'a pas pu marcher ni se baigner pendant le reste de ses vacances. Bien fait pour elle et au moins, elle n'a plus détruit aucun château de sable !

J'étais cette fois à l'école et Percy jouait avec un autre de ses copains, je jouais donc seule aux lego dans mon coin, j'avais construit une ferme et je jouais avec un tracteur en plastique vert. Et là, un garçon nommé Thomas arrive et fait mine de me prendre le tracteur, je le prends donc dans mes bras pour ne pas qu'il me le vole et ce petit morveux me sort :

-Allez, donne-me le de toute façon t'es une fille, t'a qu'à aller jouer à la poupée comme les autres !

Et là, j'ai vu rouge, j'étais déjà à 3 ans féministe et le cliché de la fifille un peu nunuche qui joue à la poupée en attendant qu'un prince vienne la sauver était déjà insupportable à mes oreilles, alors j'ai vu rouge, Percy est arrivé et s'est placé à ma droite pour me soutenir et en même temps essayer de me calmer tandis que les autres élèves observaient avec attention, attirés par le bruit. Mais cet idiot de Thomas a continué en rajoutant que j'étais je cite « une blonde idiote ». Nous lui avons simultanément, Percy et moi mis un poing dans la figure, moi dans son œil droit et Percy étant gaucher dans l'œil gauche. Mais ça lui avait pas suffi à cette espèce d'andouille parce qu'il a essayé de se jeter sur nous ! Heureusement, une autre fille qui en avait aussi marre de lui l'a donc attrapé au vol, l'a plaqué par terre et a atterri sur lui, lui fissurant le radius par la même occasion. A la fin, il pouvait pas bouger le bras à cause de la fissure et il y voyait plus rien parce qu'il pissait le sang des deux côtés : en le frappant, on lui avait ouvert les deux arcades ! Et lui aussi a eu droit à la balade en camion de pompiers.

Cette charmante petite fille qui avait plaqué Tom par terre s'appelait Thalia, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus et détestait son père et sa belle-mère mais adorait son petit frère Jason, elle adorait la couleur noire et Green Day. Elle avait un an de plus que nous, elle avait 4 ans. Déjà à son jeune âge, elle adorait tagger des murs et casser des fenêtres mais elle était sympa avec nous et elle nous protégeait car personne n'osait s'attaquer à Thalia Grace. Donc nous nous sommes liés d'amitié à Thalia, enfin, je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle car elle et Percy se connaissaient déjà, c'était son cousin (ne me demandez pas comment, leur famille est trop compliquée, une histoire de pères, de frères ou un truc du genre…). Et donc, Thalia a commencé à péter des os avec nous ! Pour une courte période car la directrice trouvait qu'il arrivait beaucoup « d'accidents » lorsque nous étions dans les parages. Donc, vous connaissez la suite, nous avons été tous les 3 virés.

Le père de Thalia a tiré quelques ficelles pour nous faire rentrer dans une nouvelle école, cette fois privée. Son petit frère Jason tenait absolument à venir avec elle donc nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les 4 dans une nouvelle école ou on ne connaissait personne.

L'année c'est relativement bien déroulée, excepté le fait que cette gourde de maîtresse, Mme Scott, n'arrivait pas à faire entrer dans son petit crâne de moule que je m'appelais Annabeth et pas Annabelle ni Annie-Beth ! J'en suis donc venue à me demander pourquoi mes parents m'avaient appelé ainsi, et j'avoue que la réponse m'a laissé quelque peu perplexe : Mon père est professeur d'Histoire à l'université et ma mère architecte de renommée mondiale, ils ont tous les deux fait leurs classes à Harvard donc je m'attendais à une réponse du style « C'est du latin ou du Maya et ça signifie « Soleil doré » ou encore c'est le nom de la fille cachée qu'a eu la nièce d'Athéna avec le beau-fils d'Héphaïstos, on lui a d'ailleurs érigé un temple dans la ville de « Machin sur Chépaou » au milieu de la Macédoine » et j'avoue que j'ai été un poil déçue par la réponse de mon père « ben on hésitait entre Annabelle, Anna et Beth du coup on a tout mélangé !»… Génial…

Nous avons donc arrêté de casser des gueules dans notre nouvelle école pour éviter de nous faire remarquer et pour éviter les ennuis et nous nous sommes consacrés à des activités normales type peinture, coloriage, chat-perché… et l'année s'est déroulée sans incident notable. Ce nouveau train de vie m'allait très bien, nous avions agrandi notre groupe d'amis, j'avais de bonnes notes… et tous s'est bien passé jusqu'à…


	3. Chapter 3

7 ans, le début des emmerdes…

Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier, c'était un mercredi, le 13 juillet, le lendemain de mon anniversaire, je venais d'avoir 7 ans. Mon père et moi on était parti se promener du parc, je faisais du toboggan et mon père m'appelle pour rentrer.

On marchait dans la rue qui menait jusqu'à la maison, puis sur le trottoir d'en face qu'est-ce que je vois, un gros pick-up gris, je suis d'abord étonnée car la personne qui vit en face de chez moi est une vieille dame de 83ans à moitié aveugle, à moitié sourde qui se déplace en déambulateur et qui, aux dernières nouvelles, n'a pas de famille. Puis j'ai regardé de l'autre côté de la rue, vers ma maison, mais a vue était bloquée par…un camion de déménagement ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! C'était pas prévu le déménagement ! Donc je commence à paniquer intérieurement, mon cœur s'emballe, des gouttes de sueur commencent à perler sur mon front, si je déménage je ne reverrais plus Percy ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Et où allais-je aller aussi ? Et la plus grande question, pourquoi est-ce qu'on déménageait ?

Je cherche le regard de mon père pour avoir quelques explications mais je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. « Etrange » me dis-je. Je sens alors sa main qui se resserre sur la mienne, la sienne est moite et tremblante. Je commence à m'inquiéter là. Nous passons le portail en croisant deux hommes qui portent le canapé du salon vers le camion. Je regarde mon père lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passe tandis que mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes. Il secoue la tête d'un air abattu et incompréhensif.

Nous rentrons dans la maison qui fourmille de déménageurs en tenue orange et bleue, j'aperçois alors ma mère dans la cuisine désormais vide avec…un homme, roux aux yeux bleus, environ 1m85, les cheveux plaqués vers derrière portant un blouson en cuir (même si on est au mois de juillet !) et un jean foncé, il porte en dessous une chemise à carreaux bleue et blanche. Il tient la main d'un petit garçon, environ 1 ou 2 ans plus jeune que moi, blond, comme moi, avec les yeux gris, comme moi, plutôt grand pour son âge, comme moi, avec deux grains de beauté au niveau de la veine du cou, un peu comme une morsure de vampire et…comme moi !? Bizarre.

Ma mère tient une grande enveloppe vert clair, comme celles qu'on donne dans les hôpitaux, dans la main, quand mon père la voit il fronce les sourcils puis devient rouge et prend un air coupable. Je le regarde en lui lâchant la main et je demande d'une voix tremblante.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?!

-J'ai trouvé cette enveloppe dans ton bureau Frédérik, dit ma mère en regardant mon père d'un air accusateur. Au début, dit-elle, je croyais que c'était la radio de ton poignet cassé, puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était une échographie. En voyant ton nom dessus, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait de l'échographie d'Annabeth, continua-t-elle, mais il y avait 2 bébés et le nom d'une autre femme dessus, tu m'expliques ?!

-Euh… Comment dire…J'ai accidentellement mis enceinte de jumeaux ma secrétaire, je comptais te le dire quand j'aurais récupéré les dossiers de divorce mais tu m'as pris de court, a répondu mon père d'un ton gêné.

-Pardon ?! Tu as fait quoi ?! hurla ma mère. Ça fait des années que je sais que tu me trompes avec n'importe qui, je sais déjà que t'as couché avec presque la moitié de tes collègues et même certaines de mes amies, mais j'ai supporté, pour Annabeth (j'ai trouvé cette remarque un peu hypocrite et de mauvaise foi mais bon, laissons-la finir son monologue), mais là ! tu l'as mise enceinte ! de jumeaux en plus ! Ben celle à c'est la meilleure ! Maintenant je m'en vais, je dégage d'ici, j'en ai ma claque de cette « famille », dit-elle en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Puisque tu veux tant avoir des enfants, t'as qu'à garder Annabeth (ah ! Vous voyez, mais quelle hypocrite celle-là !), va vivre avec ta pute et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Ma mère commença à partir avec l'homme et le petit garçon mais mon père la saisit fermement par le bras.

-Pas si vite ! cria mon père. Toi aussi tu m'as trompé toutes ces années, tu me prends pour un con ou quoi : des cours de yoga avec Sven tous les jeudi, shopping avec Marie-Hélène tous les Samedi, Aqua-bike avec Roxane le lundi après-midi, mon cul ouais ! Et puis je l'ai pas fait toute seule Annabeth, donc on partage !

Super, je me sens aimée ! me dis-je dans ma tête. J'avais toujours su que papa et maman ne s'aimaient pas réellement et que notre image de petite famille modèle n'était qu'une façade. Je connaissais même les circonstances pas très glorieuses de ma conception et le fait qu'au début, aucun d'eux n'ait voulu de moi. Mais avec le temps, mon père s'était rattrapé, il était devenu un bon père. Alors de voir cette scène, de voir qu'encore une fois personne ne voulait de moi, j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une claque dans la figure.

-Et puis, continua mon père, c'est qui ceux-là, dit-il en désignant l'homme et le garçon.

-Si c'est le moment confessions, dit ma mère en libérant son bras de l'emprise de mon père, je pense que j'ai certaines choses à te dire, a répondu ma mère. Tu te souviens de mon voyage d'affaires à Stockholm où j'ai décroché un gros contrat i ou 6 ans ? Mon père a hoché la tête. Tu te souviens que j'y suis allée en mars pour la conférence sur l'architecture, que j'y suis restée une semaine puis que je suis rentrée et que j'y suis ensuite retournée en juillet pendant presque un an pour diriger la construction d'un siège social d'une banque ?

-Oui, viens en au fait ! s'est impatienté mon père.

-Et bien en fait, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme, Rikard ici présent (après on se demande pourquoi il y a tant de préjugés sur le fait que « les habitants de l'Est de l'Europe soient alcooliques », mais en même temps s'ils s'appellent Rikard ! après ce sera quoi ? Whisky ? Mojito ?) donc Rikard est architecte et c'est à cette conférence qu'on s'est rencontré, on a passé la semaine ensemble et je suis tombée enceinte. A la fin de cette semaine de séminaire je suis rentrée à la maison et puis, au bout de trois mois quand on commençait à voir la bosse de mon ventre, j'y suis retournée pendant le temps de ma grossesse, j'ai accouché, je suis restée 3 mois et puis j'ai laissé Malcolm ici présent à Fredrik pour rentrer à la maison, je prenais souvent des nouvelles d'eux, j'allais parfois leur rendre visite et je faisais passer ça pour des rendez-vous d'affaires, je leur envoyait de l'argent tous les mois et toi tu étais tellement occupé à baiser tes putes que tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte ! Je pense que c'est bon, on a tout déballé, je propose qu'on en reste là.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, a répondu mon père d'un air énervé, mais avec un visage choqué.

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Avec mon père nous habitions maintenant chez ma grand-mère près de Central Park, mais ce n'était que temporaire le temps que mon père et l'autre pétace (#belle-mère en cloque) trouvent un appartement. Ma mère était partie avec l'autre con (#Poil de carotte suédois) et mon petit frère (y'a pas à dire ça fait bizarre de me dire que ça fait 5 ans que j'ai un frère et que j'étais pas au courant !), ils étaient partis quelques jours en Suède dans la famille de l'autre machin roux mais ils allaient revenir vivre ici après avoir réglé tous les problèmes suite au divorce.

Donc ma grand-mère habitait près de notre terrain de jeux à Percy et à moi, Central Park, nous y passions donc nos après-midis et j'avais rendez-vous avec lui à 14h30. Comme on habitait à côté et que nous étions grand maintenant nous avions la permission d'y aller seuls mais à condition que nous soyons rentrés à l'heure. Je suis donc sortie de la maison de mamie en signalant que je partais et je me suis rendue à Central Park. Je me suis assise sur un banc près de l'entrée par laquelle Percy arrivait. Au bout de 20 minutes, toujours rien. 40 minutes, aucun signe de Percy. Je conçois que Percy ne soit peut-être pas la personne la plus ponctuelle du monde mais quand même, 40 minutes de retard, ça frôle l'impolitesse ! Bon, je vais lui donner un quart d'heure de plus et s'il n'est pas arrivé, eh bien je rentrerais.

Une heure huit ! C'est le temps que j'ai dû attendre avant que Percy ne se pointe ! S'il n'avait pas une bonne raison d'être en retard, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et vous me connaissez, je suis rancunière ! Il s'approcha doucement de moi, l'air penaud, ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes et s'excusa :

« -Excuse-moi Annabeth, désolé d'être en retard, m'a-t-il dit avec sa petite bouille trop mignonne

-Bon… c'est pas grave, répondis-je malgré moi. (Oui je sais j'avais l'air beaucoup plus en colère que ça à la ligne au-dessus mais, de un je suis un peu marseillaise et de deux c'est Percy quoi et en même temps comment pourrais-je résister à son regard de chien battu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu aies tant de retard, demandais-je.

-Euh…rien…euh…j'avais…euh… un rendez-vous, oui c'est ça, un rendez-vous ! Répondit Percy, mais un peu trop vite et avec des mots un peu trop confus à mon goût pour que cela soit crédible.

-Mouais, répondis-je d'un air sceptique ».

Il avait l'air soulagé de ma réponse donc je n'ai pas insisté, de toute façon il allait finir par me le dire, ça se passait toujours comme ça quand il gardait pour lui quelque chose d'important : au début il fait comme si de rien était même si on voit bien avec son visage triste qu'il se passe quelque chose, ensuite il perd confiance en lui et à ce moment-là, il faut le réconforter et le rassurer puis il craque et se met à parler. Il m'a fallu 3 jours avant qu'il ne me dise que ses grand-parents maternels étaient morts dans un accident d'avion.

Je lui ai donc proposé de jouer à chat perché et d'aller à la balançoire pour lui changer les idées. Il a accepté avec joie, heureux que son interrogatoire ait tourné court.

J'ai été intriguée par un détail qui m'a paru étrange, en se suspendant à une poutre de la balançoire, la chemise de Percy est remontée et, Oh Mon Dieu ! (Mais non pas déjà des abdos, il n'a que 7 ans bande d'obsédés !) Un large pensement recouvrait le côté droit de son abdomen et ses côtes étaient toutes bleues. Mais je n'ai pas fait de remarque, comme je l'ai dit, il finirait par me parler.

Quelques heures plus tard, Percy et moi étions tellement fatigués à force de jouer que nous avons décidé de faire une pause et de nous asseoir sur une branche d'un grand chêne près du parc de jeux. Je lui avais dit que mes parents divorçaient mais j'étais restée vague, je n'avais pas donné de détails et je lui avais encore moins dit que mon père avait mis une de ses gourdasses d'assistantes de 25 ans enceinte de jumeaux ma mère menait une double vie et que j'avais un « beau-père » roux suédois et dont j'ignorais l'existence et un demi-frère caché ! Et puis, il n'avait pas non plus posé beaucoup de questions parce qu'il savait qu'avec le temps, j'allais finir par tout déballer. Donc, quoi de mieux pour qu'il se confie à moi que de lui raconter mes problèmes à moi.

« -Percy, je commence d'une voix hésitante, tu te rappelles que je t'ai raconté que mes parents étaient en train de divorcer ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? m'a-t-il questionné.

-Et bien, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. Il n'a rien dit, il a juste continué de me regarder fixement, ce qui, je l'avoue, peut s'avérer un peu stressant. Un après-midi, on rentrait du parc avec papa et on a vu un camion de déménagement devant la maison mais mon père n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Donc on est rentrés dans la maison et y'avait un mec avec un petit garçon.

J'ai regardé Percy pour voir sa réaction mais il me fixait toujours, intrigué et avec un air intéressé.

J'ai continué :

-Donc je disais, on était dans la maison et ma mère avait une échographie de jumeaux dans la main avec le nom de papa et d'une autre femme, papa a donc avoué qu'il avait mis enceinte de jumeaux sa collègue de 25 ans.

Percy a écarquillé ses yeux et a ouvert la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais je l'ai coupé :

-Et c'est pas fini, papa a dit qu'il comptait lui dire quand il aurait les papiers du divorce et ma mère s'est énervée, elle a commencé à hurler à l'insulter et à dire qu'elle était au courant qu'il la trompait avec la moitié de ses collègues, elle a commencé à s'en aller avec le roux et le garçon mais mon père il l'a attrapée par le bras et il lui a dit qu'il savait qu'elle aussi elle le trompait, qu'il était pas idiot qu'il avait compris que les rendez-vous avec les copines c'était des mensonges.

Percy dit d'un air choqué :

-Eh ben, ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise, ils avaient l'air si bien tous les deux, j'en reviens pas !

-Et c'est pas fini parce ensuite, ma mère a révélé que le roux était en fait son petit copain suédois et que le petit garçon était son fils, donc, mon demi-frère caché !

-Et tu le vis comment ? m'a demandé Percy avec appréhension.

-Plutôt bien, de toute façon même si je le vivais mal, ils sont là et ils resteront là que ce soit les jumeaux ou Malcolm. Et le roux il a qu'à retourner en Suède, on n'a pas besoin de lui, en plus tu sais comment il s'appelle s'ui-là ?

-Non vas-y dis-moi.

-Rikard, oui comme le Ricard pour l'apéro ! Et ben il commence bien dans la vie lui ! Pochetron, arsouille, roux, avec une femme qui mène une double-vie ! Il est pas aidé !

-Ouais ! C'est le cas de le dire ! a commencé Percy. Et ben dis donc, ça fait beaucoup à digérer tout ça ! Eh ben, moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire. Je t'ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure, a avoué Percy.

-Je sais, je voulais pas te brusquer mais si c'est important, il faut que tu m'en parles ça te fera du bien, lui dis-je en lui mettant le bras autour de l'épaule pour le réconforter.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre, les images c'est mieux que les mots. Enfin en tous cas tu comprendras mieux.

Il a soulevé son T-shirt pour que je puisse voir un large pensement sur son abdomen.

-Soulève-le, mais doucement, dit Percy en désignant le pensement.

J'ai décollé le sparadrap sur un coin et ai soulevé lentement. Il y avait une entaille de 7 ou 8 centimètres, profonde de 2 ou 3 centimètres, refermée avec des points de sutures. Ça avait l'air frais et c'était pas beau à voir. J'ai recollé le bandage et j'ai demandé :

-Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ai-je demandé, stupéfaite.

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler pour ne pas t'inquiéter mais, depuis quelques temps, maman travaille de plus en plus pour boucler les fins de mois parce que Gaby c'est fait virer il y a deux semaines.

-Pourquoi on l'a viré ? ai-je demandé.

-Parce qu'il piquait dans la caisse du magasin où il travaillait, m'a-t-il répondu. Donc maman n'est pas souvent à la maison, Gaby s'est mis à fumer comme un pompier, à boire comme un trou et à dépenser tout son pognon dans le poker parce qu'il joue au poker toute la journée avec ses amis qui squattent maintenant le salon.

-Oh putain ! Et c'est ce connard qui t'a fait ça ?

-Ouais, a-t-il dit en baissant les yeux d'un air penaud. Un après-midi, il était bourré et il avait claqué tout son fric au blackjack et il en avait plus, donc il est venu dans ma chambre pour m'en « emprunter ». J'ai évidemment refusé mais il a jeté la bouteille de whisky vide qu'il avait à la main m'a plaqué contre le mur, je n'ai pas cédé et il m'a jeté par terre… sur les morceaux de verre.

-Et c'est ça qui t'a ouvert le ventre, en ai-je déduit.

-Oui, a-t-il avoué en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. En voyant la gueule de l'entaille et le sang qui coulait il a paniqué, il était comme paralysé. Ses copains sont arrivés parce qu'ils entendaient du bruit et ils voyaient que Gaby mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir. En me voyant ils l'ont engueulé et son copain Jake m'a emmené avec lui à l'hôpital. Il est médecin donc il m'a recousu.

-Oh putain mais ça te fait mal ? Et c'était la première fois que ça arrivait? Ai-je demandé.

-Ouais c'était la première fois mais ça va mieux maintenant, a-t-il répondu en reniflant.

-Non Percy, je sais que tu me mens, je vois que ça ne va pas, et puis tu as vu les bleus que tu as sur les côtes ! Ne me dis pas que c'est un accident, que tu t'es cogné ou que ça s'est passé en même temps, vu la couleur ils doivent avoir une semaine ou plus et les portes ne laissent pas de marques de phalanges.

-C'est depuis qu'il s'est fait viré ! T'es contente ! A-t-il hurlé. Tu sais tout maintenant, a-t-il ajouté d'une petite voix.

-Mais il faut en parler à quelqu'un Percy, imagine s'il recommence !

-Non ! A-t-il dit d'une voix ferme. Et puis, maman n'est pas au courant et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, tant qu'il ne lui fait rien…

-Bon, mais tu dois m'en parler si ça se reproduit d'accord.

Il a acquiescé.

-Promets-le-moi.

-Promis, mais tu dois me promettre d'en parler si tu as un problème ou si il se passe quelque chose avec tes parents et ta famille.

-Promis. »

Et sur ces belles promesses et après un câlin, nous sommes rentrés chez nous et tout s'est passé…euh… je ne dirais pas parfaitement mais pas trop mal jusqu'à…


End file.
